


One Bite At A Time

by DefaltManifesto



Series: No Solace Above or Below [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Notes on eventual pairings inside, Politics, Power Struggle, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for Season 2 of House of Cards, Spoilers for Season 2 of Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never attempt to win by force what can be won by deception.” <br/>― Niccolò Machiavelli, The Prince</p><p>Vice President Underwood visits Charming and adds a few pawns to his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bite At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> A note on pairings: Eventually there will be Edward Meechum/Juice Ortiz, a bit of Edward Meechum/Jax and Doug Stamper/Jax, as well as Frank/Claire/Juice, and most likely some Frank/Claire/Gemma though I can't guarantee that yet. Also, this series is going to be on the back burner for awhile while I work on my big Pacific Rim fanfic and will mostly consist of a few oneshots before I wrap it up with one big fic. There will be lots of time skips, and also I'll be modifying things in both of the show's canons to make shit work so bare with me I guess. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from a House of Cards quote. Series title is taken from a House Of Cards quote. Also fair warning for lots of Machiavelli references later because I loved his Discourses on Livy and the Prince.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

"Alright, run me through this again," Frank said, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"We need two more votes to make this bill go through. Jackie thinks she can wrestle a yes out of Robert King," Doug said. "But Sam Newkirk won't budge."

Frank took the file on the California Congressman from Doug and flipped through it. "He's got a pretty decent district. Mostly rich too. Set up a meeting. I'll press him on what he wants in exchange for his vote."

Doug gave a curt nod and vanished from the room. Frank twiddled his pen and then rapped his knuckles on the desk. It'd be a nice break from all the bullshit with Tusk.

 

-.-

 

"Charming? Why?" Garrett frowned. "I hadn't even heard of the town until you mentioned it."

"It'll be a quick trip, three days at the most," Frank said. "It's just to ensure we get this bill through."

"Is it really the time, Frank?" Garrett asked.

"I'll be in contact the whole time," Frank said. _My God, you're hardly going to lose control without me. Well, at least not entirely._

"What's Congressman Newkirk even want that he can't deal with himself?"

"Some biker club called the Sons of Anarchy. I'm supposed to just give them a talking to. He seems to think I'll scare them," Frank said.

"He wants you to talk to a biker gang?" Garrett asked.

"Seems like a small favor for a nice pay off and I'm hardly going to look a gift horse in the mouth." _I'm not an idiot like some people_. Frank got to his feet. "But if you want me to stay, I will."

"No, no, it's fine. Do you have an excuse to head there?" Garrett asked.

"I'll just be stopping in with Newkirk. To show solidarity of course," Frank said.

"Alright. Keep me updated," Garrett said, already looking away and on to another project.

"Of course, Mr. President."

 

-.-

 

Jax flipped through the mail as he headed into the garage. Bills, bills, and more bills, and...

"Well hello there, Vice President Francis Underwood," Jax muttered. He tossed the bills on Gemma's desk and headed for the garage. Only Juice and Clay were there, the shop still not open for another hour.

"Guess we've attracted the attention of people more powerful than Zobelle. Take a look." Jax handed the letter to Clay and Juice popped up on his toes to get a peek. "What the hell did we do to piss off a guy that high up on the food chain?"

Clay opened it and pulled out the letter. "Dear Mr. Clarence Morrow. You and your plus one have been cordially invited to dinner at the Marriot. No black tie required. I hope to see you there. Sincerely, Frank Underwood."

Jax snatched the letter away and flipped it around to get a look at the address. "Just outside Charming. Are you going?"

"Well, not every day the VP of the great U.S. of A decides he wants to dine with you." Clay's lips spread into a wide grin. "Juice, go figure out why the guy's even in Charming. Jax, let Gemma know I'm taking her. And you're going too."

"The invite just says plus one," Juice said.

Clay smacked the back of Juice's head. "I see that, dipshit. I also don't care, so go do what I god damn tell you to do."

 

-.-

 

"Sir, we can't allow you in this room without security detail."

"Frederick, how long have you been working for me now?"

"14 days, sir."

Frank stood up and moved over to the doorway of the dining hall where Fred and his team of eight stood. "So you know by now that I _like_ my privacy. Meechum can stay."

"Sir-"

There was a knock on the door and Meechum opened it to reveal the young hotel manager.

"Sorry for interrupting. Mr. Morrow is here. He brought two guests. Is it alright if I let him in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." _Two guests? That's so much rebellion I hardly know what to do with myself._ "Now, Fred, if you wouldn't mind leaving."

Fred obeyed and took his team with him. Frank sat down at the beautifully set table, Meechum standing at his right side. A few moments later, the doors reopened and Clay Morrow entered, a woman on his left arm and a young man trailing behind him.

The woman, despite the invitation, seemed to have dressed up a little, a simple flowing white blouse and black skirt. If she had carried herself any differently she would've looked odd, surrounded as she was by men in baggy jeans and leather cuts, but the confidence she had reminded him so much of Claire, he was almost a little homesick.

"Have a seat. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face," Frank said.

"Hm, likewise," Clay said.

"Let's cut all the nice talk," the woman, Gemma if Frank recalled correctly, said. "What's a man like you want with people like us? We looked up why you were here and we can't quite figure out what a rally for a homeless charity has anything to do with us."

"Perhaps I just want to have a chat with the Charming Royalty while I'm here," Frank said. "I've heard a lot about you. Seem quite all American to me, and those are the type of people I like."

Clay's grin was flat, not quite reaching his eyes. "Right."

"With all due respect, sir, we just want to know why you're here," Jax said. "And eat a nice meal."

"Meechum, please inform the cook we're ready for our steak. How would you like it?" Frank asked, refusing to drop his pleasant smile.

All three ordered medium rare, and Meechum headed off to deliver the order.

"I'm here on behalf of Congressman Newkirk. It's a matter of 'you scratch my back, I scratch yours.' He asked me to meet with you," Frank said. "Honestly, I think he was hoping I could scare you straight."

"Wouldn't that require us doing something bad in the first place?" Jax asked.

 _Well. Looks like I've found the true brains of this cute little club._ "Just because ATF doesn't have anything to nail you down with doesn't mean I don't. But...I'm not a man that fights for justice. I have better things to concern myself with."

Meechum returned to stand at Frank's right side. Gemma's gaze flicked over to him.

"You're the Vice President and you say things like that around him?" Gemma asked.

"Meechum is my _closest_ confidant, minus my wife of course," Frank said. "Let me be honest with you. Rules are lies. I work around the law all the time. Every politician does. Every person _should_. The rules are just there to let us all lie to ourselves and pretend we are good. _Power_ can only be built on the backs of those who don't realize this truth. I am not concerned with your law-breaking or your sense of brotherhood and honor. I am interested only in using you to have sway over a man who does not understand the real point of rules."

"You're not so good at convincing people to your side, are you?" Clay asked. "All I'm hearing is a lotta 'me, me, me' with nothing for us."

"No. He's offering somethin'," Jax said. The man was smiling as he looked down at his hands. "Power for power. We got something you want, and you think you have something _we_ want." Jax looked up, meeting Frank's eyes with a hard look. "So what is it?"

"You have a smart boy," Frank said, looking away from Jax and smiling at Gemma and Clay. "It's good to have a smart VP Just ask the president."

"No need to stroke your own god damn ego. Just answer Jax's question," Gemma said.

"One favor. From me. Of course, it will come with it's own rules and strings, but either way, I'm a valuable ally to have," Frank said.

"What the hell do you need that you're willing to offer something like that?" Clay asked, eyes narrowing.

"I need Charming to be nice and quiet," Frank said. "I'll get ATF off your back free of charge to ensure you keep this town silent."

"For how long?" Jax asked. "We can't guarantee that sort of peace for any real stretch of time."

"Newkirk is up for election in two months. He needs to look like he's doing a good job, and if this area settles down a little bit, it will indeed look that way. After that, you're free to continue on with your fake freedom if that's what helps you sleep at night."

"And you keeping the ATF off our backs is just a bonus to the favor, right?" Jax asked.

"Correct. You see, I'm interested in fostering a relationship with your little club. You have quite the influence over the depths of the criminal world, and your reach is rather extensive. That's always helpful for me," Frank said.

"What about the rules for the favor?" Gemma asked.

"Well, I'm not one for blank checks, and that goes doubly so for people I've just met. I won't get you out of anything criminal. If you get yourselves caught and thrown in jail, that is not my problem. But...if you need me to talk someone into looking the other way? That I can do," Frank said. "That's the favor I will grant you."

"Seems a little too good to be true if you ask me," Clay said, leaning forward on the table. "How do we know you'll keep your promise?"

"You don't," Frank said. "This little deal of ours, I consider it a trial run. I'll get the ATF off your back. What you choose to do after that? That determines whether or not we will work together in the future. If you choose not to do as I have asked after I fulfill my side of the bargain, well. I'm sure the ATF wouldn't mind some of the information I've gathered on you."

"And what specifically do you have? That's an empty threat if we don't know what you've got," Gemma said.

"Meechum, if you could, please?"

"Opie Winston had a wife, Donna Winston. Recently murdered. We know who did it," Meechum said. "We know it was someone inside SAMCRO and we have a name."

All backs straightened and Frank watched with a raise eyebrow as Jax glared at Clay, fists curling tight on top of the table.

"Seems we've hit a bit of a sore spot," Frank said. "Do we have a deal then?"

"You get the ATF off our backs, and we'll keep Charming quiet," Clay said, ignoring Jax's hostile look.

"Good then." Frank rapped his knuckles on the table and got to his feet. "It seems you three have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to it. The meal is on me personally, so don't worry about it. Meechum?"

Meechum pushed in his chair and Frank headed for the door, Meechum at his back. He didn't look back. Looking back implied he was interested in them, and he could never allow such weakness.

 

-.-

 

"That piece of shit!"

Jax folded his arms across his chest when Clay kicked the table. Jax had already spoken with Gemma after they got back to the clubhouse, and he'd found out that she knew about what Clay had ordered Tig to do, and while he could understand his mother's silence, he couldn't keep his mouth shut completely any longer. "Clay, would you fess up to killing Donna already?"

"You think that's the biggest problem right now?" Clay asked, hands slamming down on the table.

"Yeah, I do, because I was right and-"       

"Yeah, you were fucking right, I ordered Opie to be killed but Tig got Donna instead. On accident. But that is not the issue here Jax, you are not looking at the big picture," Clay said.

"The big picture? Who cares what the damn VP has on us! You ruined Opie's life!"

"You want to go tell Opie what happened? What happens then?"

Jax bit the inside of his cheek. He had a point after all. Sure, he knew now for sure what he suspected all along but if he told Opie, it'd only cause more trouble when they needed solidarity most of all. If they were going to keep Charming quiet for two months, they needed to be as united as possible.

"Fine. I keep my mouth shut for two months. Two. Once our deal with the VP is up, you confess to the club," Jax said. "Or I'll tell them for you."

"Whatever, fine, now can we talk about the real issue? What the hell do we do about the fucking Vice President breathing down the back of SAMCRO's neck?"

"He's not-"

"He has blackmail on us!"

"Yeah, then why didn't he use it?"

Clay straightened. "What the hell are you talking about? He did."

"No. He offered to the ATF off our back. Then he kept that part of the deal even after he revealed that he had info on Donna's murder. He didn't have to, but he did. He _wants_ to be on our good side, but he needed to prove to us that he was powerful, as if his god damn position wasn't enough. Either way, we get more out of this than he does. We don't got shit to worry about," Jax said.

"Not yet we don't," Clay said.

"It's not like he can ask that big of a favor when he'd be at just as much risk," Jax said. "Just cool it and we can worry about it all in two months, and that includes Opie."

Clay curled his fists. "Fine. We're good then."

"For now."

 

-.-

 

Frank leaned against the hotel window, bulletproof of course, staring out at the vast forest. Nature was good and all, but he definitely wanted to go home to Claire. Things were hard for her now, he knew, more so than she was letting on. He wanted to be there for her, at least until the media shit storm about her abortion died down. They had both sacrificed much to get where they were, and while his little excursion to Charming was amusing, he would've preferred to be at home talking strategy with someone who truly mattered.

"Meechum. Go ahead and load up Skype for me. I need to have a talk with my lovely wife but first I need a shower."

"Yes sir," Meechum said from his post at the door.

Before either of them could move though, there was a knock on the door. Meechum motioned him back before tapping his earpiece.

"Who's at the door?" Meechum asked. He waited and then gave a short nod before turning to Frank, his expression unreadable as always. "June Stahl, ATF, is at the door. She requested to speak with you."

"Fred let her through without consulting me?" Frank asked. _Not jeopardizing my safety, but a damn inconvenience. A good enough plan for a man who doesn't seem to like me all that much. I'm going to need a new head of security._ "Let her in."

Meechum opened the door and let Agent Stahl step inside. The woman had a powerful air about her, but one look in her eyes and Frank knew for sure it was all a front to hide the soft and scared insides. With a woman like Gemma around, and a man like Jax, well it was no surprise she hadn't been able to nail the Sons down even though she'd been in Charming for months.

"Maybe you can help me understand why the hell the ATF is being pulled out of Charming, seeing as how no one else will answer my god damn calls," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to lower your voice and watch your tone," Meechum said, a thread of tightly controlled anger seeping into his voice. "You're talking to the Vice President of the United States. You'd do well to remember that."

"Yeah, alright lapdog," Stahl said. "There's a reason for the ATF to be here, Mr. Underwood. If it's not going to be me, than it's got to be someone else, and yet I'm not being replaced so explain that to me."

"The ATF is the Executive Branch, which while I'm a part of, doesn't mean I can make the call necessary for you to be pulled out. The order came from the President himself. It had nothing to do with me so I'm not quite sure why you've decided to come take it out on me. Honestly, it's rather unprofessional of you," Frank said. "I'll let that slide of course. I understand this town can be a bit stressful."

"Just tell me what SAMCRO has on you. Or what you have on them."

"I'm offended you'd even insinuate that I've done anything that could be used as blackmail," Frank said, folding his hands together and leveling her with a firm stare. "Meechum, please escort Agent Stahl out of here. I don't enjoy listening to accusations from a woman I've only just met."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Meechum said. "Come with me please."

Frank waited until they were gone and then sat down on the edge of his bed. Pissing off small fish was always so annoying. They always thought they were bigger than they really were. But, then again, it couldn't be a bad idea to keep a close eye on Charming. Whoever came out on top in the end, whether it was June Stahl or Jax Teller...well that was certainly a person Frank could make use of.

 


End file.
